Shinji the Snob
by The man that would be king
Summary: This is what I think Shinji would be like if he was rich and stupid this story is a piss take


**

* * *

**This was a cure for boredom nothing more nothing less.

* * *

**Shinji the Dumb Snob**

The events that happen in this chapter started a week before the first angel attack (unless stated other wise)

Shinji arrives at the Tokyo three train station to find a woman waiting at the south exit,she dressed in common and scruffy attire and a hungover exspression on her face.

The woman calls to Shinji.

''Hey Shinji?''

Shinji thought.

''How does this hooker know my name.''

Shinji walked to the north exit. When he was outside the train station Shinji pulled out his cell phone.

He dialled his contact number for the nerv agency he received before he left for Tokyo three.

He got answered by a woman who sounded relived at Shinji's voice.

The woman asked.

''Are you all right? Our agent Misato who was asighned to escort you to nerv headquarters should have picked you up by now have you met her yet?''

''Well that is what I wanted to ask you about, all I was greeted by was a scruffy looking street walker.'' Shinji replied. and before he could say anything else the Misato grabbed Shinji's and turned it off.

Misato was going to tell Shinji off for the street walker insult, but before she could Shinji had already got into his mind he was getting robbed. and in a split second Shinji kicked Misato in the shin with all his might. Misato fell to the floor screaming words that I can't use on this site. Shinji then quickly grabbed his phone and when to run, but Misato grabbed his legs and tripped Shinji over.

Shinji screamed,

'' help I'm being attacked by a hooker. two female station worker heard Shinji's cry for help and race out of the train station and saw Misato standing up while Shinji was on the ground,

One of the station workers ran at Misato and pulled a tazer out and jabbed Misato with it. Misato went down like a sack of potatos. The station worker then kicked Misato in the stomach and said.

''That's what you get for picking on a kid you bitch.''

The other worker helped Shinji up, Shinji thanked the two station workers and asked if there was anything he could do in return they let him know. and in saying that Shinji gave them his number.

Shinji was going to call nerv again when a limo arrived, Shinji spent no time waiting for the limo driver to get out and open his door, Shinji just shot in the door and told the limo driver to get him to nerv head quarters.

Leaving the unconcois Misato to awake and tell her boss that she could not pick up a kid from a train station.

Shinji was escorted to his father who ran nerv.

When Shinji arrived at his father office he entered and said.

''father long time no see.''

Gendo replied.' Yes too long Shinji.

Shinji then said. Well now the pleasantries are over why has my money stopped coming in.''

Gendo replied ''Well it's time you started to earn the money you spend.''

Shinji replied ''Earned?''

Gendo said. ''Yes earned your money, your money will begin going into your bank account again if you accept a little job at Nerv''.

Shinji then replied ''well along as my money keeps coming in I'll do your little job'' not thinking what he will be doing.

Just then a voice of Gendo's receptionist called on the phone and said ''Misato is he to see you sir.''

Gendo replied ''okay send her through.''

A couple of seconds later Misato limped through the door with her hair standing up and a bruised and swollen shin.

Shinji said in shock ''It's the thief hooker''

Shinji quickly grabs his father's phone/fax machine and whacked Misato in the head with it, knocking Misato uncosous.

Shinji then said ''father your security is really lacking, she a hooker who tried to steal my phone''.

Gendo shook his and said,

''Shinji you stupid boy, she was your escort to nerv.''

Shinji just said.

''Well that's your fault, you should have known that I would of expected a shofer not some trampy hooker with a stupid look upon her face.''

Gendo said' well it does not matter anymore you here and so is Misato, well if she not dead anyway.'' Gendo then called for a nurse to see to Misato.

While Misato was being carried off Shinji asked where he would be staying, Gendo replied.

''you should properly stay with an nerv agent. You can stay at a hotel until Misato is ready to have you at her place.''

Shinji replied,'' Well apart from the staying Misato, I think it's a good idea.

Gendo said'' Well I don't care where you stay as long as it's near here.''

Shinji said,'' Fine I'll be off to find a suitable hotel.''after saying that Shinji when to look for a hotel.

Shinji was given a escort to a hotel a mile away called the Golden House. It was a five star hotel. So it would do.

Shinji booked a room for a week and promptly started to use room service and ordered a massage therapist to ease his frayed nerves. And after that all the things a five star hotel could offer.

Misato woke up a day later a little confused,(properly due to the concussion.)after Misato come out if her confusion Misato found that she was in the infirmary but she could not remeber why.

Misato got up and went to find out why she was in the infermery, when she found a doctor. The doctor explained what had happened and that she should not worry about the memory loss, the doctor said it was normal for the injury.

A few hours later Misato was given the ok to leave but was told to go straight home and rest for a few days.


End file.
